Thank Goodness You've Forgotten
by Alpacas
Summary: How could he have known that accepting the offer would tear his life apart? Even so... if he had known that everything would come crashing down, would it have changed anything? Years later, when he hears the voice he missed for so long, what will he do?
1. The Teme Who Let His Love Slip Away

**The Amazing Doodle Presents:**_  
Thank Goodness You've Forgotten_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and _Shonen Jump_

_Chapter One; The Teme Who Let His Love Slip Away.  
_

[FB]

_"Geez, Sasuke. Why do you always have to be so rough on me? I'm fragile, ya know?" Naruto had complained._

_Back then, it seemed routine. Every Tuesday, Naruto would find himself being carried home on Sasuke's back. Embarrassing. Naruto hadn't minded that much because 1, It meant that Sasuke had cared. 2, At least people weren't around to witness such an act, and 3, It was the only time he had gotten to be truly close to him, without desires getting in the way. He had still found it quite odd, though._

_"Because you deserve it, dobe. You can't expect to act like that and not get it bad," the boy had replied._

_"I gave you a taste of your own medicine. Now you know what it's like to be teased."_

_Sasuke hadn't replied. It wasn't like him, acting that way. Heck, he wasn't even supposed to be a bit attached to Naruto, but for some reason, he was. Something kept him coming back, and he hadn't known what._

_Naruto yawned. "Sasuke, I'm getting sleepy..."_

_"Then sleep. Why do you need my permission?"_

_Sasuke felt the blond lightly shrug. "Dunno... Not sure one bit."_

_"Go to sleep, dobe. You're making it obvious."_

_Naruto had settled his head comfortably on Sasuke's back. It was just another Tuesday._

[/FB]_  
_

"...Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" The raven replied, still lost in memories of years before.

"Really Hokage-sama, you should stop daydreaming and get your work done!" Sakura complained.

Sasuke sighed, "Whatever..."

Sakura stared at him in worry. For as long as she can remember, Sasuke had always acted like this. So lost in memories and such with no comprehension of what was happening around him. In a way it made her a bit uneasy as she wondered who could've done this to one of her closest friends. "What's really been bothering you, Sasuke?" She asked, expression turning serious.

Sasuke stared at her. "I really don't think you want to know that, Sakura."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't. Tell me."

"... I... I was thinking of him again." He admitted after minutes of silence.

Sakura 'humphed', "I don't see why. He's long gone, Sasuke. And you know why? He couldn't take losing to you or the lifestyle that came with being involved with the Hokage. That's why."

"Still," Sasuke said, somewhat defensively. "I stole his dream. The only thing that _really_ drove him forward."

Sakura turned and faced the door. "Don't forget that you have a meeting to attend to, Hokage-sama. Don't be late because you're too busy _daydreaming_ about someone who left _you_ behind. Got it?"

Sasuke turned his attention from her to the view of the village from the window. "Whatever, Sakura. Believe what you wish. Dismissed."

After the so-called 'emergency' meeting with the council, Sasuke stopped by his office one last time to collect some of the paperwork he had yet to complete. Taking paperwork home with him was something that Sasuke _strongly_ disliked, seeming that it took away any and every chance he had to escape work, even for a little while. But of course, Sakura was always there to make sure he did it.

She had told him after the meeting, seeming that she made herself into his assistant without his knowing, that she'd follow him home to make sure he completed it, but he shrugged her off and said that he didn't need to be babysat tonight, that he'd get it done, and maybe, just _once_ for her benefit, he'd do it correctly, that way he wouldn't have to hear her complain about having to go through _all_ of the documents to correct them because of his laziness. Sakura really couldn't blame him. He didn't want to be the Hokage in the first place. The main reason being that he didn't want to abandon the one person, at the time, he cared most about, wanting to spend every moment together. Well, mainly keeping the idiot from getting in trouble with Tsunade, when she was still in the position of power, and the villagers as well.

Sakura kept pushing the title of Hokage on him, saying that he owed it to the people of Konoha to do so; not stopping until he had to accept. He never wanted to, and once he did, his life had been torn apart. The one person he adored and cared about had left, fled at the sight of his dream being ripped out of his hands. He knew that he had cut his love deep, something he despised himself for. Tore away the one thing that kept him alive. It hurt Sasuke as well, much more than the idiot himself.

All Sasuke knows is that he fled to Suna, where in the he did not know. He thought he'd let the idiot blow off steam, though he knew that the man was not coming back to him. That times that they had shared were gone and meaningless. And although Sasuke treasured them, he sometimes wished they'd disappear, letting him sleep at night without dreaming of the boy, waking in cold sweats when they were nightmares or waking with... _problems_ at the dreams he hated his mind for. Not saying he disliked them, he just wished they weren't as often as they have been lately.

Sighing, Sasuke reluctantly grabbed the monstrous pile of folders. Maybe if he worked hard enough, he'd get them done before he went to bed. Glancing at the pile in his hands, he knew it'd take everything he had and then some. It seemed impossible already.

Sasuke had been going at it for what seemed like an eternity: scribbling here, adding something educational there, and he even threw in several sophisticated words to add to the quality. Even after all of that, he was only halfway done. His wrist and hand cramped, he was running out of ink, he had to use the bathroom like a friggin' racehorse because he wanted to get the stuff done without any delay, and now, for Kami's sake, he was thirsty. Could anything else go wrong?

Sasuke let the pen drop from his grasp as he put his hands on his knees and stood. Stretching, he willed himself to walk into the kitchen where he took out a glass and filled it with cold water from the sink. Drinking it in big gulps, he quickly refilled it, needing to quench his thirst as quickly as possible so he could get back to work. When he finished, he walked back into the living and resumed his work.

He nearly spilled the ink when his phone rang. Dang thing. It'd be the death of him one day!

Nonetheless, he answered, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Hokage-sama."_

Sakura. "What? If you wish for me to finish my work, then you must make this quick and not waste my time."

"_Yes. I stayed after for a bit when you left the office, you know, checking to make things were in order and whatnot. The reason for my call is that Izumo stopped me just as I was about to leave, saying that the Kazekage has sent a message for you. What of, I don't know. I'm on my way to your place now to give it to you."_

Sasuke was quiet for a bit before answering, "Odd. I never pictured Gaara would send something to me directly like that. Are you close by?"

"_Yes, at your door actually. I'll just leave the letter on the doorstep, seeming you wish not to be disturbed further."_

"Thank you," he said, setting the phone on the receiver. He got off of the couch once again, walking outside to pick up the letter Sakura had left. He took a seat on the couch once again, opening the white sheet of paper:

**I will be calling soon, Uchiha. Count on it.**

Sasuke stared at the letter in disbelief. _Thee_ Gaara was going to call his house. Not only did he think that it was improbable, but they guy didn't even have his number. Explain that.

Almost as if to prove him wrong, the phone just happened to ring. He checked the ID: it was Sakura. He knew it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"_I was just wondering what Gaara-sama wrote you about, if that's okay."_

Sasuke sighed out of frustration. Man, he couldn't stand this woman. "Not much, Sakura. It really is not an issue. Also, if you don't mind, I need to work. So if you would just stop calling me---" The phone beeped. "Goodbye, Sakura." Sasuke irritatedly switched to the other caller. "Hello?" He asked again.

"_Told you to count on it, Uchiha."_

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Ah, Gaara. Is there something you wish to speak with me about? I really need to return to work." He said, not bothering to bring up how Gaara got his number in the first place.

He heard chuckling. _"It is not me that has a problem with you, Uchiha. There is someone here, actually. A little lost puppy wandering the streets."_

"Who, then?"

"_Well, why don't you make it interesting for us and guess? Hmm?"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I am not in the mood to play games, Gaara. I was not lying when I said I had work to do."

Gaara was silent.

"If that is all, then---"

"_Asshole..."_

Sasuke froze. The little lost puppy Gaara had mention couldn't be... there was no possible way...

"_You know, bastard, it's rude to ignore people."_

Sasuke laughed softly. "You have no room to talk, dobe. What exactly have you been doing for the past 4 years, eh?"

"_Can it, Teme. I had a good reason to. Stealing my dream like that. It was a hit below the belt, Sasuke."_

Sasuke smiled at his name. "It's not like I wanted to. You wouldn't even let me say a word to you. You were as cooperative as a rock. No matter how hard I tried to explain, you wouldn't listen."

" _What was there to explain, huh? The situation seemed pretty self-explanatory to me. I remember you saying that you'd **help** me obtain my dream, not rip it away."_

Sasuke remained cool. "If you want the title so badly, come back and take it. I'd be happy to be out of this position of power. I'm not a really patient person, Naruto, which someone needs to be to really live up to being a Hokage."

The blond was silent for a moment. _"It's not just the fact that you took my dream. It also proved that you lied to me."_

"Like I said, dobe, it's not like I---"

"_You don't understand, Sasuke. A long time ago you promised, __**on your life**__, that you wouldn't leave my side as long as it made me happy. Then, you go off being Hokage and practically abandoned me. I tried to cope, Sasuke, I did. Staying up until 3 in the morning to welcome you home, living with the fact that I had to eat and sleep alone. I did try. You lied to me, like you always do."_

Sasuke said nothing. The blond was making it seem that it was all Sasuke's doing, and maybe about 95 of it was. But he acts as though when he was with him, he had payed no attention to him at all. "You make it seem like I basically had nothing to do with you anymore."

"_Because you really didn't. It was like I meant nothing, just another thing for you to worry about. I didn't feel as loved as I did before. When you actually said you loved me, when you'd **really smile** instead of replacing it with a fake one. When you paid **attention** to me and my **needs**, Sasuke. I had those. Don't think that I just stopped wanting to be touched, that I stopped longing for you. I didn't. And when you did come home, you looked so tired and worn out that I didn't want to bother you about it. I figured it wasn't important enough to make you do something that you weren't going to be up for. I put my needs, whatever they were, aside so I was able to tend to yours. You have no idea how much that took out of me."_

Sasuke sat and listened, guilt quickly rising. To think that his dobe had felt so neglected and unneeded. Sasuke didn't deserve him back then. What he did deserve was that Naruto wasn't with him now. "I can't really say I'm sorry, as that won't mean much. I did need you, and was very grateful you were there with me. If you really felt that low, I figured you would have said something about it, instead of keeping it quiet. That's not like you."

"_Heh, I know. Some things were meant to not be said. My need was one of them. I' m not weak, Sasuke. And though I may have wanted you, there was no way I was going to act upon my desires like that. Now normally, I would have, but seeming that you had a duty to the village and country, I wasn't going to affect your ability to work by telling you my problems. That's where the friends came in. The people who did acknowledge me. But the only true thing they could do was listen. It wasn't them I wanted something from, and they knew it. They respected it enough to keep it quiet. To be honest, I'm not all too sure why I'm even speaking to you. I guess it was about time I owned up to it, I guess."_

"I'm glad you are. I really need it."

" _I'm glad **your** needs are being fulfilled." _He heard the boy huff.

"If you want to have sex so badly, get rid of that tension of yours, why don't you find someone to relieve yourself with?"

" _You see, there you go. I don't want it from **them**. I wanted it from you. There's a difference when you're... **associating** with someone you love, then when you associate with someone you don't."_

"So basically, you can't because you're still in love with me?"

"_Yes, Teme. That is what I am saying. Not that it will do anything."_

Sasuke genuinely smiled. To hear that was a giant relief. He had always thought that Naruto had hated him, that being the reason he left. But the boy _didn't_ hate him, he still _loved_ him. So then... "Why did you leave me?"

There was no response for a minute or two. _"I needed to cool down. You would, too, if you were in my position, Teme."_

The smile on the raven's face grew. "I suppose you're not going to come back to me, eh?"

He could feel the blond's worry. _"I don't think so."_

"I deserve it," Sasuke admitted to the boy and himself. "I should have noticed it sooner rather than later. You just have to promise me that you'll stay out of trouble and be happy. Happier than you were with me, is that clear?"

He sensed Naruto hesitate. _"...Yeah, okay. I can live with that."_

"Good." Sasuke put the phone up. Whether or not Naruto wanted to respond, he didn't know. He heard his love's voice, and in the end, that's all he really wanted...

[FB]

Sasuke pushed open the door, obviously pissed beyond reason, and slouched on the couch. Naruto, noticing this, sighed and stood in front of the man.

"What's wrong now?" He asked.

Sasuke glanced at him then back at the floor. "That little bi--- I mean, how _dare_ she? Send me on a mission like that. Do you have _any_ idea how sore I am?"

Naruto smirked, "Well, serves ya right. You wanted a challenge, Tsunade gave you one. Why complain?"

"You don't get it! Yeah, I said challenging, but not life threatening! There is a difference you know."

Naruto sighed. He maneuvered his way around the raven so he sat on his knees behind the taller boy. "What do you think you're doing, dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm going to give you a massage, bastard. Can I do that?" The blond huffed. "Geez, it'll make you feel better."

Sasuke sighed as he leaned into the smaller boy's touch. It was on very rare occasions that Naruto pampered him, especially when he came home like that, so he should be grateful. Grateful that Naruto cared enough. That he took the time to worry about his well-being.

_Thankful that he was loved by someone like the idiot he couldn't help but adore._

**--  
**

_Fixed grammar/tense mistakes._


	2. The Dobe Who Was Blind To What He Had

**The Amazing Doodle Presents:**_  
Thank Goodness You've Forgotten_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and _Shonen Jump_

_Chapter Two; The Dobe Who Was Blind To What He Had._

_--  
_

"Well? How was your call?" Gaara said, not really caring.

Naruto offered the man a small smile. "Thanks, Gaara. It was... fine." With that, he left the room.

It wasn't like Naruto had imagined. He thought that Sasuke would be pissed, if anything. But no, he just had to be Mr. Cool. He also thought that since the two hadn't talked in _ages_ that the Uchiha would be a bit more surprised, but there went that idea right out the window!

Naruto sulked all the way to the guest room Gaara said he could use. He went to lay down and pulled the blankets up and under his chin. He had to admit that Sasuke's reaction hurt him a bit; the man basically showed him no emotion at all. It made him wonder if Sasuke even cared about him anymore...

Wait. What was he saying? He's the one that decided that the bastard needed to know how it felt to be alone. _He chose _to leave. Yeah, that's right. He won't let something like this drag him down. Because he was Naruto Uzumaki and he never let anything this trivial to slow him down! He most certainly won't let it start now. Nope.

"Hey, Gaara?" Naruto prompted the next morning.

Gaara lazily looked at him. "What? If this is about your little love call last night, that is something you should keep to yourself."

Naruto shook his head rapidly. "No, no! You see, I was just wondering if maybe you'd let me stay for a bit longer."

"Why?"

Naruto blinked. "Weeeell, I kinda don't have anywhere to go, so I was just wondering if maybe I could... ya know... stay here with you."

"...Whatever."

Naruto jumped in glee. "Geez, thanks Gaara!"

Naruto had always been the type to find something fun in any and everything, but how was he supposed to find something 'fun' to do when he was basically living in a desert? No offense to the Wind Country, but still... the blonde knew that if he didn't find something to do _fast_, he was going to lose it. Maybe not right away, but in time. He forced himself to look on the bright side. No one hated him here. He could basically start all over. And living with the Kazekage would help keep the stalker count low.

That's another thing. Naruto seemed to have the feeling that he kind of... _stood out_. Normally, he looked at that as a good thing (well maybe not since his stand out-ish appearance and personality attracted a certain _bastard_), but here it made him feel a bit uneasy. During his whole stay here, which Naruto estimated that to be about a month, not counting the extra 2 that it took to screw up the courage to talk to the Uchiha _or _the however many years he was trying to find a place to stay, he hasn't seen _one_ person with bright hair, like pink or blond, like his. They were all dark tones, like black or brunette. Heck, you'd be able to spot him in a crowd of over a thousand people!

Nonetheless, the boy kept his head held high. He didn't mind standing out. Hey, if someone were to get on his bad side and he just so happened to kick his ass, they all would know that it was thee Naruto that did it. Oh yeah, there's a perk if he'd ever seen one. He decided that he was going to make the best out of this. He was even lucky that Gaara gave him a place to stay. So maybe kicking someone's ass might be a bad thing, seeming that it could ruin Gaara's high reputation. He'd have to rethink the idea of showing how awesome he was for now. Maybe a little later...

That reminded him of his childhood. He never used to want to hold back his awesomeness. He was the one that was always so, so eager to show it. The attention-grabbing failure. The attention was why he was so loose. To have everyone's eyes on him. It seemed like he couldn't live or go on without attention, feeling that being worthless and unneeded would make him dead inside; make him bitter. He didn't _want_ to be bitter or cold to people, much like Sasuke. So it kind of devastates him on how he managed to fall so hard for him. Maybe it was because they had the same pain, something they could understand about each other. Whatever it was, it made Naruto's life turn for the worse.

He hated dwelling on his past. The past should be left alone. He remembered Iruka told him something like that when he was about 15. He could recall that it was the night he was taken, by the one person he never thought would do such to him. He was confused, lost, so he ran to someone he knew he could trust. Iruka said something like, "I know how much you wish you could change it, change what happened, but things happen the way they do for a reason, Naruto. It's up to you to figure out what that reason is. I can't tell you what you should do now, being that it's not my place, but I don't want you to beat yourself up about something you can't change. It only makes things worse." After that, Naruto vowed that he'd take things like a man, which he did. He talked to Sasuke about it, and the other just smiled at him, "You know," Naruto recalls him saying, "I didn't do it to make you feel so low, I did it to show you I care. Well, in the best possible way. If you didn't want it or if you didn't like it, you should have said something then I would have stopped. Silly dobe, you should know that I'm not _that_ heartless. If I wanted to rape you, I would have."

All Naruto did was smile, and that's probably what did him in. The relationship he and Sasuke had was, and is, a touchy subject. It was so complicated that Naruto himself couldn't figure it out. But that was the way it had always been between them. It was unexplainable, yet made perfect sense to them. Naruto was so naïve and oblivious back then that it amazed him. At that point in time, all he cared about was Sasuke: did he have a good day, what he wanted for dinner, what he dreamed about, whether or not he wanted to do anything (in both forms of the word); little minuscule things that interested him.

None of that mattered all that much now. Sasuke was in Konoha and he was in Suna. They were far apart and that allowed whatever wounds that he gotten (not physical) to heal. Eventually he'd get over Sasuke. He knew that with 100 certainty. It was just a matter of time and patience. He'd make it, though.

Naruto sat at the kitchen table that night with Gaara in an awkward silence. Naruto wanted to start a conversation somehow, but didn't know whether or not he should. Gaara wasn't a very social person, so the blond didn't know what to do.

Naruto stared at his plate. He finished eating about 15 minutes ago... Gaara didn't even touch his. He shifted. "You... You're not hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Not all too much." Was Gaara blank reply.

The blond shifted once more. "Well, I was thinking that maybe I should join the service here..."

"You mean the Jounin academy?"

"Um, yeah. I kinda get bored doing nothing all day, so I thought I might as well start being a ninja again, do something I'm good at, that way I don't give off the impression that I'm brooding or something..."

"Hmm..." Gaara stared at the ceiling. "Perhaps... that's a good... idea. It will give you something to do, as you say."

Naruto grinned. "I was hoping you'd think so. It'll kinda take my mind off of things, too. Not just that, but I was... _secretly_ training, and a Sand Jounin said I had potential. So if I wanna go through with this, he said he can get me in, no problem."

"Making impressions already."

Naruto's grin grew. "Really? I wasn't even giving it my all. Didn't I say I was awesome? Huh? Huh?"

Gaara sighed and let something like a smile appear. "You did."

"Well, I gotta get some sleep if I wanna do this. 'Night Gaara!" Naruto dismissed himself and ran toward what was now _his_ room.

"Naruto Uzumaki, right?" The Jounin questioned.

Naruto nodded. "Uh-huh."

"So," the man said, obviously bored. "Your background's okay, and you hold no criminal record as far as this goes. You've also passed the written test... and I have a report here stating that your combat skills are superior..."

Naruto held in the grin he felt inside.

"Alright, Mr. Uzumaki. Here's your headband. Make the Sand proud."

Naruto bowed. "I will, thank you."

As Naruto walked out of the building, a bright, inviting grin shone on his features. He absently tied the sand village headband on his forehead. As he did, he did feel a bit guilty of the fact that it was no longer the Leaf Village headband that he was wearing. He sighed. He had to put those days in the _past_. He had to remember that things happen for a reason... he just didn't know what the reason was for this one.

"It looks... good on you." Gaara stated.

Naruto giggled. "They said I'd be getting my first mission tomorrow. They're starting me out slow, which, by the way, drives me crazy, but I think that's because they may be a bit wary of me."

"Makes sense," Gaara added. "Some, if not most, of the Jounin there know that you had a connection to Leaf. They are being cautious. Their biggest incentive they may have had for making you a Jounin of Sand may be the fact that all of the Jounin... trainees I'll say, have to go through the Council first. Many members of the Council know of your... power. To have that on their side is a great bonus."

Naruto looked at the floor. "Don't tell me that they made me a Jounin just because of the Kyuubi---"

"I don't know their motives, Uzumaki," Gaara interrupted, "but whatever they are, you'll have to wait and find out."

"Right..."

All night Naruto tossed and turned. The conversation he and Gaara had at dinner raged in his mind. He didn't want people to recognize his talents just because of the Kyuubi. Though the fox came through for him more times than he can count, Naruto wanted to show others that he can make it on his own; he had his own power, own strength to rely on.

Maybe they didn't accept him because of the fox. That could be true. He really hoped that that was the case. He wanted _himself_ to shine, not the fox. He wanted to make an image for himself on his own, without the help of Kyuubi. The demon was a curse, not a blessing. He got the feeling that the Sand may think the demon was indeed a blessing, with an enormous amount of power that could help them and come to their aid if they needed it. There lies the difference between his homes: the Sand may deem him wonderful, despite the fact that Gaara himself also carried a demon that they genuinely feared, and Konoha had nothing to do with him because he had a demon dormant within him. Two giant differences in opinion, yet both targeted and focused on one thing.

Naruto had to admit that he missed Konoha, his real, _true _home. There had been several nights where he dreamed of the village in all of its glory. The Leaf Village was an awesome place to live. Even if it was the very place where he lived his life in agony. He missed the friends he made: Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru... maybe even Ino. Not Shino, though. That guy kind of creeped him out, even growing up. Lee was a good friend of his, too. How could he forget Lee? He didn't know Tenten all too much, so he mentioned her as an acquaintance.

He loved the sensei, too. Kakashi, Gai... Asuma and Kurenai. He would have to say that he enjoyed Gai the most. How he always went around and made a fool of himself, making him laugh. Gai was also someone you could look up to, although his advice may be a bit hard to digest. Naruto thought that Kakashi was just downright cool. Not as cool as him, though, that's getting way ahead of himself and giving way too much credit. He liked his sensei's fighting style and the way he'd slip in sarcastic comments that pissed his opponent off. Naruto still said that he could out smart-mouth Kakashi any day, that it was in his blood.

Naruto recalled the time when he, Sakura, and... Sasuke, had tried to see what was behind Kakashi's mask. It seemed so stupid, but in a funny way. Naruto eventually saw his sensei's face, realizing that he made such a big deal over nothing... even if the man's face was beyond gorgeous. He questioned Kakashi about it, saying that there was no need to cover up a face like that, and Kakashi smiled at him, "I kinda feel that it, wearing this mask of mine, gives me a mysterious appeal. You know, the kind that sparks people's curiosity. That and it's just so cool, don't you think?" Boy, his sensei sure could be a child sometimes.

The boy sighed once more. He really wanted to see how much _home_ had changed, but the thing was was that he couldn't get himself to do it. They wouldn't hate him for leaving, as he told Tsunade about it before she relinquished her position in power.

"That's a stupid reason to leave, brat," she said.

"I know, but... it... it was all I had and I... I, I don't know. I just need some time to think about things. _Sasuke_, Tsunade. _Sasuke_, of all people..."

"...I still say that's a stupid reason to leave."

Naruto smiled. How he loved baa-chan. She could be a bitch, yeah, but she always had a soft spot for him. Besides, he liked pushing her buttons. Even though she'd beat the living hell out of him, it was still funny. _Anger, baa-chan, anger_, he thought to himself.

He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. The real reason for why he couldn't go back to the village was Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure if he could face him. He'd have to whether he'd want to or not, but the thought of seeing that man's face makes him shiver. They had history, really bad history. Something that doesn't go away. It was also embarrassment. That got him, too. Sasuke knew him in (literally) and out: his flaws, weaknesses, his loves. And most importantly, his dream. He'll never forgive Sasuke for taking that away from him...

"_If you want the title so badly, come back and take it. I'd be happy to be out of this position in power. I'm not a really patient person, Naruto, which someone needs to be to really live up to being a Hokage."_

If Sasuke didn't want to be Hokage in the first place, then why did he accept? Naruto would never get that guy... never in his life.

This chappie is a bit shorter than the first one, but I didn't really know how to write Naru. Sasuke is a bit easier to write for than Naruto because all he thinks about... is Naruto. Naru on the other hand has other things he's worried about and doesn't really pay that much attention to Sasuke.

--

_Fixed grammar._


	3. An Unexpected Announcement

**The Amazing Doodle Presents:**_  
Thank Goodness You've Forgotten_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and _Shonen Jump_

_Chapter Three; The Unexpected Announcement.  
_

_--_

Sakura, with 100-percent determination and focus, checked over the official documents. It amazed her that the man actually did his work! He _never_ did it, well, when he did, it was always wrong, meaning Sakura had a long day of correcting ahead of her. It paid off though, didn't it? I mean, there had to be perks that came with being the Hokage's adviser... right?

Okay, so maybe she put herself in that position. So what? She honestly couldn't trust _strangers_ to understand the Uchiha, right? Only she knew what pushed his buttons and even how to calm him a bit, though not entirely. Yes, this job was to be hers and hers alone. It was also a job that she had before the heir was even asked to take the position of Hokage. She knew that if she didn't assume the spot of adviser then and there, _that guy_ would take it, and she couldn't have that. He'd put the village to shame and ruin with the way he did business. And that dreaded involvement he and her 'love' had had would also get in the way.

That guy could never be Hokage. _Never_. That's why she went behind Tsunade's back to discuss the matter of that man becoming Hokage. If Tsunade would appoint him, which she would have. Thankfully, the council members didn't take too kind to that idiot in the first place, so persuading them to overrule Tsunade's choice of replacement and instead have Sasuke, who was more, in her mind, level-headed than that man was an easy task. Sure, it pissed Tsunade off, but Sakura knew she did the right thing.

Of course, that caused problems. The Uchiha's love life went down the drain - causing him to seclude himself even more than he had before - Konoha lost a ninja, and Tsunade had threatened to throw a spear right between Sakura's eyes, but hey, sacrifices. Sakura couldn't care less as long as what she wanted to happen did. And that was that.

She sighed. All of it was her fault, too. She wouldn't deny that. She just had to be thankful that the blond she used to know was able to stop Sasuke from killing himself when the guy kept ranting on and on about how he still had to rid the world of his brother. Well, not without him running off first. And when Naruto came back with him, the blond was _furious_. He literally had to drag Sasuke back by his collar. Not that Sakura could blame him. The three of them would never have a normal life, would they?

"Sakura."

Said woman jumped out of her seat. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"What do you mean 'Yes, Hokage-sama'? You're the one who called me in here in the first place. What is it that you wanted?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! My apologies. The Council requested that they speak with you, that's all."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Man I hate this job..."

"It's not a job, Sasuke-kun. It's a commitment."

On his way out, Sasuke mumbled, "One I never even wanted..."

"What did you say?" Sakura snapped.

"Nothing, Sakura. Nothing, okay."

--

"... Are you freaking serious?"

The elder nodded. "Yes. Our treaty must be renewed with the Wind country. As the Hokage, you must meet with the Kazekage to discuss these matters."

Sasuke sighed out of frustration. "Do you guys just make up these meetings out of nowhere? I mean seriously! I had the same meeting with the Raikage just last month! And, _and,_ with the Mizukage a _couple _of weeks before that!"

The elder calmly shut his eyes. "Do you wish that the village and it's souls be protected and live in peace?"

Sasuke mumbled, "Gee, I haven't..."

"Do you?" The senior persisted.

"Yeah, yeah. This time, I want them to come to me. I'm getting sick of all of this traveling. You guys want the treaty renewed, you get the Kazekage over here." With that, Sasuke decided that no one would be able to contradict him and left.

Damn councilmen. Constantly moving him around. Did they ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, he'd want to stay in one country for a while? Besides, they knew that they, meaning Sasuke and Gaara, didn't need to be face-to-face to get to a mutual decision. Not only that, but would they really want to run the risk of tension building between the two and end up having a duel on their hands? No, those old fools just didn't care. Not one bit.

Back in the conference room, Sakura was starting to feel awkward in the silence. "Well, I'm sorry about Hokage-sama's temper. I think he's just getting a wee bit exhausted. Work hasn't been too kind to him lately and he was up pretty much up all night last night finishing his work..."

The elder stared at her. "I hope you don't think that that dismisses his actions."

"Yes," another said. "We've had enough of that coming from Tsunade. We know full well that the Uchiha has a good head on his shoulders."

Sakura bowed. "I'm really sorry. Please accept my apology. I... I can set up the travel arrangements with the Sand, if you wish."

"...Very well."

--

"What the hell was that, Sasuke!? I thought they were going to chop off my head!" Sakura bellowed.

Sasuke was once again sitting at his dreaded desk with Sakura bearing down on him. "It's called patience. I'm running out of it."

"Well thanks to your low patience level, I'm stuck with having to beg the Kazekage to travel _here_ for something Konoha wants. You're such a pain, Sasuke."

"You try doing this then," he told her. "I never said I wanted this stupid position anyway. _Naruto_ was the one who's supposed to be in this chair, not me."

Sakura stood there, rage quickly building within her. How dare he say something like that, after all of the trouble she went through getting him this position. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't even be here!

"As if, Sasuke. The village wouldn't last a month under his control. He's too care-free. He wouldn't have it in him---"

"Then you should have let him learn that for himself," Sasuke interrupted.

Her fists shook in anger, "That would have been idiotic!! There would be no way that I'd _ever_ let that happen!! And after all of the trouble I've---" One glare and an unpleasant aura radiating off of the Uchiha was enough to shut her up.

"I'd stop there if I were you. I'll do you a favor and forget you ever opened your mouth. Now do your job or go home."

One last glance at the man was all Sakura gave to him before she stalked out of the room.

Sasuke let his head fall on the desk. He hated his life.

... Yes. Very much so.

[FB]

"Do you think I'd make a good Hokage, Sasuke?"

Said man looked up from his book, "You're asking this why?"

"Well," the blond started, "I was talking about it with baa-chan earlier, and she mentioned something about retiring..."

"She's going to appoint you after all?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the boy from behind his reading glasses.

"She hinted at it... and, and I don't want her to and let it go through and be approved then me end up putting the village to ruin."

Closing the book, Sasuke stood and walked over to where the other was standing. "You're not going to be," the blond flinched and Sasuke chuckled. "You're not going to be if you keep diminishing yourself like that. I don't like it."

Naruto laughed, "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean a thing. That and you're getting off topic, there, teme. I think it's about time to get back on it."

With a cross of him arms, Sasuke said nothing.

Naruto gave him a playful poke on the shoulder and with a smile said, "I thought that Uchiha's don't pout."

"Who says I'm pouting?" The man defended.

"Your withering ego," Naruto laughed. "Come on, let's go outside today!"

[/FB]

Without realizing it, Sasuke must have fallen asleep, if waking up to folders (a freaking monstrous pile of them) being slammed by his head was any indication.

"You're not supposed to fall asleep while on duty, Hokage-sama." Sakura said icily.

With a yawn, he replied, "I hadn't noticed I fell asleep..."

"If lying in your drool doesn't wake you up, what will?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. "Last I checked, you weren't my mother."

She sighed. "Sasuke... what happened to you?" With a glare, she continued, "You were never like this the first few months of your duty, so what changed?"

Dead eyes replaced the cold, hard ones that stared at her. "I was left alone."

Gritting her teeth, Sakura spat, "Why do you always say that?! Every time I ask you what's wrong it's always the same answer!!!" Her fist pounded on the desk. "Naruto Naruto Naruto. That's all I hear from you! What's so special about him, huh? He leaves you heartbroken and you _still_ waste your time on him! Can you explain that?!"

"You... You weren't there..."

"I didn't have to be! With how many times you tell it, it's practically imprinted in my mind! Geez, Sasuke, you---"

"If you hadn't snuck behind Tsunade's back _just_ to take care of your own selfish wants, I wouldn't have this problem. And I thought I told you to shut your mouth about that man. He's none of your business. The next time you do, you won't have a mouth to speak with, understand?"

Sakura stood there stiffly. "I don't understand you. He can't give you anything. I can! You don't know how many nights I lay awake just thinking about you. How when I fall asleep, my dreams have us in it!! What about you?!" Sakura's throat started to ache. Despite that, she had to get her point across. If not now, then never.

"I only dream about one person. That person _not_ being you."

Tears started to fall from her face. "I hate the way you treat me!"

"Doesn't everyone?"

--

_Fixed grammar._


	4. It's Official! Tomorrow Morning!

**The Amazing Doodle Presents:**_  
Thank Goodness You've Forgotten_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and _Shonen Jump_

_Chapter Four; It's Official! Tomorrow Morning!_

--

"A... meeting? I've had no knowledge in advance of a meeting." Gaara said coolly to the councilmen.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama. The Leaf has just now proposed one, and the Hokage's assistant has requested travel plans for you to go to Leaf." The head councilmen replied.

Gaara was silent for a moment. "You mean to say that not only did I not know about it, but I, personally, have to travel all the way to Leaf?"

The man nodded.

"How bothersome... but, the plans have already been... arranged?"

"We were going to now, that's why we called you here, to see if it was okay."

Gaara paused to think it over. What would he have to gain by going to Leaf? He assumed that the meeting was for either treaty, security, or other nation-general issues. What he knew for sure was that he didn't need to travel to Leaf to do such simple things.

Then again, he thought of Naruto.

If he were to go to Leaf, he could persuade Naruto to join him. He knew that the blond missed the village - his home. And whether he wanted to admit it or not, he also missed Sasuke. Going to the Leaf would not only put at ease Naruto's feeling of being homesick, but perhaps he could also try to patch things up with Sasuke. Or, at least be on a talking-basis once more.

Coming to a conclusion, Gaara finally stated, "I suppose that would be alright."

The man nodded once more, "Yes, sir. We'll get right on it."

--

Upon hearing the unexpected - and partly exciting - news Gaara had to tell from his summoning to the council room, Naruto's eyes widened. "Y...You mean that you're going _there_, the day _after **tomorrow**?_"

Gaara sighed, "Yes. Does this bother you?"

Gaara had hoped not. Otherwise he allowed himself to be dragged to Konoha for no reason. A wasted trip.

"Well... no, " the boy hesitated, "but I..."

Gaara stared at the other intently. He knew what was going on inside Naruto's mind:

Gaara + Leaf meeting equals **Meeting with Hokage**

Meeting with Hokage equals **Sasuke**

**Sasuke** equals a messy **dilemma** for Naruto... not to mention **worry**.

Gaara inwardly smirked. Dilemma or not, he knew it was in Naruto's best interest. "And that's why I told the council I was... taking you along with me."

Naruto stood there, frozen. "R-Really?! I get to see home again!?"

"Yes. So... will you go?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yeah, yeah! I can't wait to see Sakura-chan! I hope she won't kill me, though..." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well. What about Kiba? Or-or Lee??"

As the blond kept rambling, Gaara continued to stare. How could Naruto be so... happy at times? Sometimes, Gaara wished that he, too, could be that happy... yet something kept holding him back. To his dismay, he had no idea what that _thing_ was. Yet, watching Naruto jump about as if nothing in the world could stop him, it made Gaara feel... jealous? Yes, believe it or not, jealous. Why? He did not know.

How could someone with such a horrible past be so happy all of the time? It just made no sense. Then again, Gaara knew that somewhere down the road, Naruto made _friends_. He had people that made him happy, even more so the one person that made him the happiest of all was the one he was desperately trying to forget.

That, too, made no sense. Sasuke may be the biggest fucking back-stabbing asshole out there, but still... to make Naruto _that_ happy, to give his blue eyes such a glow, to brighten his smile... why would he want to forget that? But Gaara knew that it was none of his business, so in turn, he never asked... though he wanted to. So instead, he was going to drag Naruto to Konoha.

"Uzumaki... I shall now be retiring to my room. And by the way, we will _arrive_ at Leaf by the day after tomorrow. You may wish to start packing now, seeming that you may want to say a few more days for... time's sake."

Naruto nodded once more, "Right," he said. "Gotcha."

"Gahhh!!" Naruto growled as the box that contained his clothing dropped out of his hands. "Fucking box!!" He swore, bending over to pick them up and put them _back_ in the box. It didn't help being pissed off, either.

Why wouldn't he be pissed off? The man he _loved_ stole -- ripped -- his fucking dream right out of his hands! 'Oh, I'll help you, Naruto' his ass. The lies that bastard could come up with! But that's not what blew his top. What really did it was that Sasuke could've at least _talked_ to him about it before saying yes! Fucking bastard!

Naruto vowed that from this day forward, Sasuke was fucking dead to him... _DEAD_. The next time Sasuke wanted to rip someone off, it wouldn't be him. It'll _never, ever again_ be him.

But here he was, going back to Konoha, where that same bastard was living. At first, he had been excited that Gaara had decided to take him along, but when he got to thinking about it, he wondered if it was a good idea, and why he was happy to return to the place that ruined his life, that made him have to start all over again in Suna.

As well as why he wanted to see that man so badly that it made him as happy as much as it irritated him.

--

Gaara sat on the sofa, listening to Naruto gather his things. He knew the boy would want to go. He also knew exactly who the blond was going to see.

It was natural, right? Though Gaara wouldn't know what 'natural' in this situation would be... he'd never been in any relationship as long as he's lived. He'd always planned on keeping it that way, mainly because he knew that no one out there would be able to understand him, not even Naruto, as similar as they are, so he'd never tried to get close to anyone.

If Gaara were to get furious, in an argument with unknown lover #1, and he almost mutilated #1 with sand, do you think that they'd understand that he couldn't help it? Or what if Gaara were to sit in his room and brood (a regular occurrence every now and then) for days on end, would #2 understand? Probably not.

Gaara glanced at Naruto's door, noticing that no motion, no sound was emitting behind it anymore. He sighed. He'd never get that boy.

"Gaara!" He heard Naruto call suddenly.

"What?" Gaara replied coolly.

Naruto peeked sheepishly out of his doorway. "We leave tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning."

Naruto disappeared once again. The blond smiled. _Tomorrow... I'll be home again!_

_--_

_Fixed grammar, added content (minor).  
_


	5. Reunions

**The Amazing Doodle Presents:**_  
Thank Goodness You've Forgotten_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and _Shonen Jump_

_Chapter Five; Reunions._

_--_

[FB]_  
_

"_Do you see that, Naruto?"_

"_See what, Father?"_

_The taller man pointed to a family about five feet away. "Do you know who they are?"_

"_The... Uchidas?"_

_The man laughed. "No, but you're close. They are the Uchihas, son. One of the richest families in Konoha."_

"_But... didn't you tell me that the council doesn't accept the--"_

"_They don't, but that doesn't mean that they aren't respected."_

"_I don't get it, Father," the little boy complained._

"_Of course you don't. You're still very young, so I don't expect you to."_

"_Why are you telling me all of this?"_

"_Do you believe in destiny, Naruto?"_

"_... I don't know what destiny is, Father."_

_The man was silent for a moment. "You see their youngest child?"_

"_You mean that meanie that always pushes me around? I don't like him, Daddy. He's a jerk!"_

_The man smiled. "It's not that he's mean, Naruto. It's that destiny is turning the tables on you two."_

[/FB]

_--  
_

Naruto stared out at the passing fields, just as they started blurring together into new colors and shapes. He could remember having that chat with his father, and not really understanding the hidden meaning until now. He never really liked destiny, and destiny never favored him, and that was true, seeming that destiny had led him to be together with the biggest back-stabber he had ever come to love.

He was well aware that he wasn't that innocent, and he knew that sitting down and talking with Sasuke about it might have been a better choice than running off, but he was always known for making outrageously stupid decisions. Naruto also knew that he would have to talk to Sasuke _sometime_ in the duration of the few days he was going to be staying there with Gaara; _that _couldn't be helped. He just hoped that everything would turn out to be okay. But he was going to promise himself that even if Sasuke was going to try and keep him there or not, hat he was not going to stay. Period.

Gaara glanced at the silent boy sitting next to him. _What a trip it must be for him_, he thought. Though he was quite sure he would make it out okay. "Are you nervous... returning home?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not really... just... just a bit uneasy. I mean, who knows what may happen before we leave..."

"You're going to return to Suna with me?" Gaara asked, very surprised that the blond didn't want to stay home like Gaara knew he longed to do.

"Yeah. Even though I have friends there, there's not much that I have to hold on to. Besides, I have everything set up in Suna right now, and what would be the point of it all if I abandoned it?"

"Hmm... I just assumed you'd want to stay."

With that, the conversation was over.

--

Naruto drew in a deep breath as they arrived at the Hokage Tower. They were going to see Sasuke about some treaty... for all he knew. Gaara was never one to give Naruto information like that. That made Naruto think, _Is it a law somewhere?_ Gaara had – surprisingly – laughed at him and told him to continue packing.

Through the whole meeting between Gaara and Sasuke, Naruto hadn't lifted his eyes from the floor. He feared to. He was afraid of glancing at Sasuke, and ultimately seeing how beautiful the man must have become. Not only that, but the glare he could feel radiating from Sakura wasn't helping.

Sasuke really hadn't paid much attention to Naruto throughout the meeting, either. He kept telling himself not to get distracted, and that Naruto probably didn't even want to put up with him. A small part of him wanted Naruto to raise his head, even if just a little bit, that way he could glance at the boy's oceanic blue eyes. The eyes that told so little yet expressed so much...

"Thank you, Gaara, for coming all the way here." Sasuke stood from his desk out of respect after the meeting had concluded.

Said man nodded. "You should be grateful Uchiha. A trip for your laziness."

Sasuke smirked. "You poor, poor thing," he playfully mocked. "So... are you going to be staying for a few days to rest?"

Gaara looked up in thought. "I suppose that should be okay. Besides," he glanced at Naruto, who was still staring at the floor, and continued, "Naruto wishes to say hello to some of his... friends."

"Very well." Sasuke sat back down. "I'll see you again when you depart."

When Naruto and Gaara left the tower, Naruto released a breath he hadn't known he held. "My God, Gaara..."

Ignoring him, the red-head said, "Let us go and find a place to rest at. We'll leave the day after tomorrow, that way you will have a full 24 hours to... visit. We leave the morning after."

Naruto nodded. And when they arrived at the hotel suite, Naruto immediately crashed. He needed all the energy he could muster for the next day.

--

Everyone had acted as though Naruto never left. They welcomed him with smiles and greetings, and Sakura was the only one who wasn't kind to him. Her silence had made his heart sink a little, disappointed in the fact that one of his best friends turned their back on him.

Nonetheless, Naruto was glad that he was able to see his old friends. He didn't really have any in Suna, except for maybe Kankuro and Temari, who ignored his presence most of the time. Not that he minded. He preferred to stay as far away from those two as possible. He didn't appreciate their glares.

He had learned that Shikamaru was engaged, to whom he didn't say, and that he was an expectant father. The gleam in the man's eyes made Naruto smile, and made him question if he was ever going to have kids someday as well. He had listened as Shikamaru told him of his worries: things like 'Am I ready?' and 'Would I be able to be a great father along with dealing with the weight of being a shinobi?' Naruto just shook his head and put his worries to rest.

Chouji was married to the barbecue shack owner's daughter. He said that they were going to wait a few more years for children. When he talked about his spouse, he would smile as if he were invincible. Chouji had confided in Naruto that at first, he was scared of marrying her. She was too beautiful and perfect, and he was sure at the time that he would offend her by his appearance. Then he laughed heartily at himself, saying that he was a fool and that their encounter had made him believe in love at first sight.

Ino and Sakura were single, as far as Naruto knew, and he had heard that Ino was looking for the right guy to come along, while Sakura was still foolishly chasing after Sasuke. Naruto shook his head once he had heard that, knowing that Sakura would only be let down in the end. He knew Sasuke well enough – he was the _only _one who really _knew _Sasuke – to know that he wasn't interested.

Kiba and Hinata had gotten together, and were to be married within the next three months. Naruto had also learned from Hinata herself of her past crush on him, and that she still liked him, only a little bit. Kiba had whispered something in the blond's ear, and Naruto had smirked mischievously and leaned in to give Hinata a quick peck on the cheek. To everyone's expectation, she had turned a bright red. Naruto simply laughed and gave her a hug, along with saying that she'll always be one of his special friends.

Neji and Ten-Ten didn't contribute to the conversation much. They just sat together and had their own conversation. They pitched in from time to time, but other than that, they greeted Naruto and kindly left it at that.

No one knew anything about Lee. Apparently, he and Gai had left the village a few months before Naruto's arrival to do some heavy training. Lee hadn't told any of them for how long, nor did he tell them of Gai's illness. Though they had asked to go check on them, Sasuke had told the group of seven that he couldn't allow it. When they protested, he added, "For one, a lot of our shinobi are out of commission. The elders wouldn't allow you going even if I approved. Furthermore, you seven don't even know where they are. Besides, if it was life-threating, Lee wouldn't have gone along with him. He'd make him stay and get well, if his life depended on it." Everyone knew that for once in his life, Sasuke was right.

At the mention of Sasuke, the group had caught Naruto's slight flinch. Soon, they were bombarding him with questions... none of which Naruto had really wanted to answer. Each person had their own question.

Shikamaru asked, "Were you happy to see him?"

The reply, "It was neutral. We didn't pay any attention to each other."

Ino then asked, "Do you think that he got any more gorgeous since you left?" She even had that darn blush plastered on her cheeks. She and Sakura were so much alike.

Naruto didn't want to answer that one, but they insisted. "I only caught a glimpse of him during the meeting." _But what I saw was enough to make me fall for him all over again. Those beautiful eyes, that dark raven hair... even his lustrous pale skin. _He didn't dare voice any of that aloud. What he said was all they'd get.

The other's just asked how he was faring without Sasuke, mentioning his sand headband. Naruto replied, "I couldn't just sit around for the rest of my life, so I enrolled as a shinobi of the Sand. They accepted me without question, but I know that they are probably thinking that I could be used to their advantage somehow."

--

Naruto had arrived back at the suite at around ten that night. Gaara was lounging on his bed when he came in.

"Was your visit enjoyable?"

Naruto plopped down on his bed and sighed. "I guess so. Sakura hadn't said a word to me. I really don't know why she hates me so much."

Gaara slid down to a laying position. "She is probably loathing you for the years you had been with Uchiha."

Naruto was silent before agreeing, "You're 'probly right. I hope she's prepared herself for the disappointment."

Before Gaara fell asleep, he asked, "What about your sensei? Kakashi and Iruka?"

"Not much happened." Naruto lied. Gaara had left it at that and slept.

Naruto sighed, pulling the covers over himself and shutting the light off. He stared in the direction of the ceiling. Yes, he had talked to Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka had just treated him to ramen, said he missed him and wished him well. Kakashi, of course, felt the need to pry.

"_Sasuke misses you." He told the blond as he sat next to him on the park bench._

_Naruto stared at him. "Does he now?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, Kakashi-sensei, if you are thinking of trying to convince me to stay with him instead of go back to Suna, prepare yourself for rejection."_

_Kakashi chuckled. "No, no. I wouldn't ask that of you. I figured you had the right to know. Though Sasuke will never show it, he feels guilty."_

"_Serves him right." Naruto growled._

"_He knows how passionate you were about becoming Hokage. He and I had talked several times about that dream of yours, before he was appointed, and he only told me how much he wanted to help you obtain that dream. That he wanted to protect it with his whole being." When Naruto said nothing, he continued, "You should know that it wasn't his doing or fault."_

"_How can you say that? Of course it is!"_

"_Didn't you hear me?" Kakashi said demandingly. "He wanted to _protect _your dream. It was Sakura."_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Yes. Apparently, from what Sasuke told me, she pulled some strings for the elders to bypass Tsunade's decision. Sasuke had said no, but facing the banishment he did when he was told that he couldn't refuse, he had no choice."_

"_No choice my ass. Even if he were to get banished, I would have gone with him!"_

_Kakashi shook his head. "We both know that you wouldn't have. Not when they told you that you were going to be Hokage once Tsunade retired."_

Naruto sighed. There was truth in his old sensei's words, even if some of its true meaning was lost on him. The most effective thing that Kakashi had said, that he'd never forget, had been:

"_Love only comes by once. The first time you fall in love, it's the only time. In your and Sasuke's situation, you can care for another, but you will _never _feel the way about them as you do for Sasuke. And here's the harsh reality, kid. You two will always love each other. Plain and simple. Don't hate it, fight it, or even loathe it. It's there and it's going to stay. Not only that, but if you really think about it, neither of you chose to be in love each other. But somehow, deep down, you know, - both of you do - that you've always wanted to be."_

_--_

_Fixed grammar.  
_


	6. Final

**The Amazing Doodle Presents:**_  
Thank Goodness You've Forgotten_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and _Shonen Jump_

_Chapter Six; Final._

_--_

_[Naruto]_

"Every thing's packed!" I exclaimed.

Gaara glanced at me before closing his briefcase and nodding. "I'll be outside, waiting by the Tower."

"Okay!"

_So... it's already time to leave Konoha. I wonder when the next time Gaara and I will visit can be. Although, I... I kinda don't wanna leave. But... But I told Gaara I was going back with him! There's only one thing to do now._

_Go say goodbye to Iruka!_

"You're leaving already, Naruto?" Iruka asked, already in front of the Hokage Tower.

I nodded firmly. "Yes. I told Gaara I would go back with him to Suna, and I meant it. I need to be serious about my decisions, and part of being serious is to stick with the choices that one makes."

Kakashi, who had arrived with Iruka, smiled under his mask. "I see that I taught you something after all. I'm proud of you. I can send your goodbyes to the others later." He stepped closer to me and whispered, "But you should seriously consider speaking with Sasuke before you go. Loose ends aren't a good thing to have when starting a new life. You must resolve the problems you have here, before you can ever move on in Suna. You know that."

I gulped. "I... I know, Kakashi."

Without thinking, I looked up at the giant window of Sasuke's office. Part of me hoped that he was standing there, looking down at me... acknowledging me. But, to my misfortune, he wasn't there. Although, I _could_ see that raven hair of his leaning over the chair. That's if I looked closely.

"Gaara, I'm... I'm gonna go and tie up some loose ends before we leave."

Gaara nodded his understanding, and I could see that he was hoping that Sasuke and I could make things right, or, at least, as close to right as we could get it.

I threw caution to the wind and stepped inside the tower.

_[Sasuke]_

As I stare at the stacks of paperwork on my desk, my mind keeps wandering to Naruto's soon departure. I wanted to say goodbye, possibly forever, but I couldn't get myself to do it. I don't know what it is that's holding me back. Pride, maybe? Or could it possibly be that I don't want him to go?

How selfish would that make me? Begging and pleading for him to stay, knowing that he no longer had the life here he once did; no longer had the will to look me in the eyes (hence the meeting with Gaara. All he did was stare at the floor); no longer... no longer had me for a lover, or even a friend. I guess that it's one bond that Naruto wants to forget, in order to move on.

Who could blame him? Besides, life would be so much easier for him if he just forgot that we ever had such relations... for I know first hand how it feels to not be able to forget. I'm stuck in place, and as long as I love Naruto, I'll remain there. Which, on my watch, will be for many, many years to come. I don't think I'll ever fall out of love with him. It was something, _we_ were something made to be, soul mates even, and I ruined it.

_No more chances. You've had enough._

It makes me think back to when Naruto and I first started dating, around sixteen. We were on and off for about a year, until one day, he came up to me and said, "This is the last time I'm coming back to you, in your arms. The last time you fuck up and I stay with you. No more chances, Uchiha. You've had enough."

At first, I just snorted at him, but I can remember as clear as day how happy I was to know that I still had him to hold at night. Feelings like those don't go away, and for me, are only meant to be felt with one person and one alone.

_I miss you, Naruto. Know that before you leave. Or at least before you forget._

I never even heard the door to my office open, but I sure felt the familiar stare of a certain pair of blue, gorgeous eyes.

_[Naruto]_

There he was, just staring blankly at a document long forgotten on his desk. He hadn't even heard me come in, but I knew for sure that he knew I was there. He glanced up at me, and I could've swore that I saw a hint of liquid in his eyes.

"I came to say goodbye," I stated. Even though I felt a pang of hurt stabbing at my heart, I knew this had to be done.

Sasuke's eyes were on me fully now, and he frowned. "I know," he said softly. "I assume you don't have long. I caught a glimpse of your transportation outside. Not to mention the group of people seeing you off."

It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "I hope... I hope that you forgive me, for everything. Lying to you, backstabbing you... being immature at moments. I just... I want to have the knowledge that you don't hate me before I possibly never see you again."

I bit my bottom lip. "I don't hate you, Sasuke, and you're not the only one at fault."

Sasuke motioned for me to stand before him, and I silently obeyed. When I got close enough, he pulled me on his lap. I found myself staring into his sorrowful eyes before he held me tightly. "I'll always love you, Naruto. Always." He was slightly shaking, and I could feel his tears soaking my shirt. My throat clogged as he continued, "But I know... I know that it's over. We're done."

Tears of my own started to fall. "Sasuke..."

"I understand that I hurt you, but I desperately need your forgiveness. Even if that's all you spare me."

Sasuke clutched me a bit tighter. I, in turn, hugged him back. "I... forgave you long ago, Sasuke. You've always been forgiven."

Sasuke slightly nodded, taking in a shaky breath. He pulled back a bit, meeting my both equally teary eyes. "I'm sorry. I had to get that off of my chest."

My eyes lowered a bit. "Ne, Sasuke... are you sure that you still love me? How do you know for sure, that after everything we've been through, you can still say 'I love you' as easily as you used to?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm sure. I can say it because if anything, this whole experience has only made me love you more, because now I know that I can't really live unless I know you're okay. Every moment since you've been gone, I've tried to reassure myself that you were okay, that you didn't leave me totally alone." He smiled. "I'll always love you, dobe. I'm doomed to."

I laughed. "Say it like loving me is a chore, teme. I was just curious because Kakashi told me that once you're _really _in love with someone, you'll never fall out of it."

Sasuke hugged me closely once more before totally loosening his grip, but he still had his arms around my waist. Somehow, I felt the warm and fuzzy feeling I always got around him when he was so loving toward me. Like when we'd cuddle after a long day's work, or right after we made love. The kind of feeling that assures you that you're needed and wanted. I wanted more of this feeling, but I would only be hurting us more if I asked.

"Naruto," Sasuke asked carefully, locking gazes with me. "Would it be alright if I were able to kiss you one last time?"

I lovingly smiled. _Once more wouldn't hurt._

I felt as if I were in heaven when our lips met. His movements were slow and deep, a rare kiss that was ever exchanged between us. His hand felt its way to the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. It felt like an eternity, a life-long dance our lips thrived in. It was an amazing feeling to know that these adoring feelings from Sasuke were ones that he'd only ever show to me. That I was the only one they were meant for.

The kiss had ended, leaving us a little breathless, and Sasuke gently stood up. As my feet safely landed on the ground, Sasuke gave me one more soft kiss on the base of my neck. "I'll always be here, Naruto. When you need me the most. I promise I'll be here."

The tears from before had shown up again. "Hold me a bit longer, Sasuke. Just a bit longer."

He nodded, pulling me close to him. Our bodies fit together perfectly, and I got lost in the beating of his heart and his even breathing.

_I love you. I love you so much. Why can't I be yours again?_

"Do you remember what you promised me, after the very first time we made love? I held you so close to me, and you gazed up at me with your beautiful blue eyes."

I stayed quiet and listened to him. _What promise did I make to you? I don't remember, dammit!_

"Do you... remember, Naruto?" He asked softly, his breath tickling my ear.

I tried so hard to remember that beautiful night with him, and while I could picture it, I couldn't remember whispering a promise to him. "I... I can't... can't remember. Sasuke, what did I--"

He cut me off with a shake of his head. "It's not important, Naruto. It's probably for the best that you..." He trailed off.

When Sasuke let me go, he gently grabbed my shirt collar to whisper in my ear, "Thank goodness you've forgotten, Naruto. You can move on now, I'm sure of it."

--

It was a quiet ride back to Suna. I just watched the passing landscape the whole way back, trying to ready myself for a life there. It seemed so unreal to me, though. I know I'm making the right decision, but yet...

"_Do you remember what you promised me, after the very first time we made love?"_

_I can't. What did i say?  
_

"_It's not important, Naruto. It's probably for the best that you..."_

_That I what?  
_

"_Thank goodness you've forgotten, Naruto. You can move on now, I'm sure of it."_

_Bastard. I can never move on, no matter how hard I try.  
_

_"I'll always love you, dobe. I'm doomed to."_

_Same here, teme.  
_

My eyes widened as that night came back to me. I could remember everything... the movement of his hands roaming my body; the hot air that surrounded us; the mumbled words that weren't really words at all; the passionate, wild kisses; the nips that had marked the event... _everything._

And I remembered looking into Sasuke's eyes like he had said, and I was so scared to let the words slip out that had wanted to. I realize that I was afraid of his reaction, but now I see how stupid I was in thinking so.

_I remember, Sasuke. The promise I made to you that night._

"'From here on out, I'm yours. I'll never leave your side, and I'll always be here with you, no matter what happens between us. Even if... Even if you were to take something precious from me... intentional or unintentional, you're not... gonna get rid of... me, teme. That's... that's a--'"

I couldn't finish the sentence, for the sobs that escaped me prevented me from doing so.

_Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll be alright. Even if I _am _a dobe... I'll show you._

At the back of my mind, the only image I could see was Sasuke holding me tight the very night that promise was made, whispering that he loved me over and over until I fell asleep. Then, the light peck of his lips on my forehead.

"I'll show you, my love."

_/The End/_

_--_

_The story is now over, and I have re-read it and fixed the many grammar mistakes and tenses I found.  
_


	7. Epilogue

**The Amazing Doodle Presents:**_  
Thank Goodness You've Forgotten_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and _Shonen Jump_

_Chapter Seven; Epilogue._

_--_

_Dear Diary..._

I squinted at the blank page before me. 'Dear Diary'? I can do way better than that!

"Okay... something more original," I told myself. But then again, I've never owned a diary.

Oh well. I'll think of a snazzy title later. I'll just write for now!

_So... I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to write. I guess I can start off by saying that today is my birthday! And you are... well, you are a present of mine. I got you a week ago actually, 'cause Sasuke wanted to make sure that I got you in time._

_Right now, Gaara and I are on our way to Konoha. Gaara thought that celebrating my birthday at home would make it more special for me. You know, having all my friends and such there. And maybe, just maybe, I can get Sasuke out of his office to wish me a happy birthday, even if celebrating isn't his thing._

_I'm not going to go into detail about how I ended up at Suna, 'cause that stuff stays in the past. Right now I have to focus on my future. Which, might I add, is pretty bright._

_I'm one of the top Jounin throughout the entire Wind Country, and my career is only getting better! Sometimes Gaara takes time off from working (when he can) and he trains with me. The sad thing about that is I can never beat him! I found a way to counteract his sand; y'know, finding a way around it to attack. But even with that knowledge, Gaara has his own physical strength, and he just knocks me back!_

_Teme sends me letters sometimes, saying that everyone still wishes me well and what's going on in Konoha. It's a bit comforting knowing that Sasuke takes time out of his day to write to me, even if the letters themselves aren't too personal. I often give them to Gaara to read, to keep him a bit informed. _

_Things between Sasuke and I are good now. I have the best friend of my life back. On the way back from Suna missions, if I'm close enough to Konoha, I stop by and visit for a few hours. Most of the time Sasuke's working, but he lets me in his office to talk him. It's a good thing that I'm not too distracting._

_Kakashi is still a bit nosy about me and Sasuke. He's always trying to inch us just a bit closer, hoping that maybe what we had before would rekindle. I understand where he's coming from, but I don't think that's such a smart move right now. Though I have given some thought to that myself, it would only complicate things. I mean, we just got over the fact that we had a bad separation a few years back. Maybe we could try to move forward sometime, but not now. I'll need to know that that's what Sasuke would be okay with, too._

_In fact, I was gonna bring that up during my visit. I was going to see if there was the possibility of us moving forward, not like before though. This time, if Sasuke agrees that it may work out with some determination, I'll make sure to take things slow. That's what we need: stability. Once we have that, and commitment, then maybe. _

_Just thinking about a possible future relationship with Sasuke again makes this warm feeling spread through me. Not to mention that it makes me smile!_

_Sakura still won't talk to me. And since Sasuke and I are really close again, she's been giving me these glares of death. I think it's kinda funny. She knows that he and I have every right to want to try once more. She could at least be a bit supportive._

_Gaara says that we are almost there. I'll write again after the trip._

_See ya, diary._

I closed my journal and smiled.

"Naruto, let's go. Everyone's waiting."

I nodded at Gaara and stepped out of the carriage. The first person I saw was Sasuke waiting at the gate for me. Gaara didn't attempt to slow me down as I ran and glomped the bastard. He deserves it.


End file.
